Wait what happened?
by onlyoneperson
Summary: Germany and Prussia wake up in the bodies of two siblings. This will screw with Louise's collage plans. The summery is a fail but please read and revew Some neyotalia. Fem!Prussia and Fem!Germany. This will be raited T but it may go up. Germancest
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally a one-shot from a story I have yet to publish . This was supposed to show how Germany and Prussia woke up to find themselves with a human family and not sure how this happened. Then it turned into a Germancest chapter and so I decided ill make this into my newest Fanfiction… I know I have so many unfinished but still this is a nice idea. I won't promise any updates on anything because it probably won't happen. I'll try but being on my mom's laptop doesn't help anything.  
Any who this was written at school. I'll try to write more onto it.  
I don't own Hetalia or anything else other then my ideas. I know Gilbert might be a little OOC I'm not the best when it comes to writing our favorite Prussian. But Enjoy!

* * *

Louise was honestly tired. Her brother had been acting odd for the past few months. She never really pretended to understand Gilbert. When 'Prussia' became known along with his sister things became even weirder. Now the Albino was ranting and she could feel he brow twitch at the anger. 'Germany' was pushing at the back of her mind. 'Do you vant me to calm him down?' The second personality wasn't too bad. 'Germany' was typically well mannered and a but ;like Louise herself. When 'Prussia' came out though the German (both Germans) coundt quite help themselves. Gilbert played it all off as Sexual tension... it might be but Louise would never admit it. She had been in love with her brother for years now but never felt the need to act on it until the second personalities showed themselves. They two blonds watched the two but each for a different reason. 'Germany' was watching just to see a bit of East. They had only awakened about a month or two earlier. Wile Louise was watching concerned with Gil's safety. She had a strong protective instinct towards those she loved. She loved her childish brother more then she was willing to admit.  
It was midsummer when Louise first noticed her brother acting strange. He was suddenly louder then normal (never thought that would happen) and started calling himself awesome or the awesome Prussia. He also started calling her west. She also started getting splitting headaches. When she started blacking out she got worried. She had always been a worry worth but something's went over the edge.

* * *

One morning Louise awoke to find herself cuddled up next to her brother. Her blue eyes widened with shock then she noticed  
A. She was in his room.  
B. She was naked.  
"Gil…." She said to the sleeping former n action as she went back under the blanket feeling a slight pain lower then she would have liked. "GIL! Wake up!" She yelled next to his ear.  
The Albino man shot strait up taking the blankets with him. "JA? Vhat is it?" He asked slightly dazed.  
"Vhat zhe hell am I doing in your room?" She asked his eyes flew open really fast then narrowed a bit. "Keseseseses don't vorry West and I took good care of you."  
"Vhat zhe hell are du not telling me Gil?" she asked knowing that Prussia hated being called Gil. She then located her shirt and went to get it.  
"Louise? Vhat are du doing in my room…. Or my bed for zhat matter."  
The girl sighed. "I just asked du the same thing." She said  
'Louise, it's nothing to be scared of you vill be alright'  
"Yes, I'll be alright zhats vhy I woke up in my brooders room vith no recognition of vhat happened!" Shouted the enraged German girl.  
"Louise…"  
"Ja?"  
"I didn't say anything…"  
"vhat do you mean… I heard a male voice…"

"vhat are du not telling me Gilbert Fritz Beilschmit?" the younger of the two asked.  
"Vell… ive been hearing a girl's voice for the past few days…"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's not exactly in order. It's close but not yet there. More of our Favorite Germans.  
I Hope you enjoyed this little installment. I have the next chapter written and will type it tonight. It may be posted but if not… HAPPY HETALIA DAY


	2. Chapter 2 Wake up

"Gillian! Vhat zhe Hell did you do to zhe house?" The blond man screamed at his sister. Poor Ludwig, his house was still nice on the outside. The blue house with white trim, it was a good two stories (not counting the basement) on the outside it was still nice. The inside… well, let's just say it was evident that the Blonde nation had been gone for a few days. The O.C.D blonde's eyes were already twitching. He could see Trash, clothing, beer bottles, and… was that… bird poop? And to think, he was only in the hall.

The albino Prussian awoke to her little brother screamer at her. "keseseses, you may want to hide my little friend." She said to gilbird as she got up. The little yellow bird then flew out the window,.

That's when the blonde went down to the basement. "East! Vhat did I tell you about messing up zhe house?" The Prussian smiled at her brother.  
"I missed you to west!": She said as she kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back for a few seconds then pulled away,

"Du are still helping me clean up Gillian." He said and the albino nodded. "I know" she said with a sigh.

The two cleaned up the house a bit (with kissing every now and again) until it was time for Ludwig to make dinner. Gillian decided that while West was cooking she would take a little nap. So that is how we find Prussia sleeping and dreaming on the couch.

* * *

Gillian rolled over to look at an ugly green wall. "Vhat zhe hell?" she asked no one in particular. Then she stopped. That wasn't her voice. "Shit!" She said again… It was a guys voice she was hearing.

"WEST!" She yelled out hoping her brother would answer. She heard a female voice yell back at her. "Bruder! Who are du calling West? You should know my name now, I mean after 18 years." A blond girl came to stand in the opened door. She had the same pricing blue eyes as West.. only this was a girl. "Gilbert you know I hate nicknames that don't make since." She crossed her arms then looked at who she thought was her brother. "Honestly Gil, vhy are you so upset?"

"Its noting…"Gil tried to lie unconvincingly.

"Gilbert you're not allowed to lie to me, you suck at lying. You know that. I can always tell."

"Bad dream alright! Now, vhats for dinner?:

"Lunch, and I made some of my special sandwiches." The blond replied with an eye roll.

Gillian didn't know what that meant but hey, if she didn't have to make it whatever. "Sounds good."

* * *

Germany had finished dinner and went to wake up his sister. "Gillian." He called out softly to receive no answer. He then went to kneel next to the sleeping Prussia. "Prussia?" he asked. No response. He kissed her forehead.

..

…

..

…

..

Nothing.

He sighed then stood up Honestly he was tired as well and was envying the albino at the moment. That's what lead Germany to take off his boots and lie down next to his sleeping albino.

* * *

Ludwig rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Owe." He said not lessening to his own voice. "du okay?" he heard a guys voice ask. His eyes were still closed t this point as he put a hand to his head… Why was his hair ;longer? "Ja, I've been through worse."  
He said. That's when he noticed his voice and his eyes snapped open. He was faced with an albino man and the fact that he had a girls voice in the same minute. "Vhat zhe hell?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"OH, Louise, is something wrong?" the albino man who looked so much like his brother asked. "Louise? Who is zhat?"

"Oh West thank gott! Zhat chic had been scaring me!"

"Chick?" Germany asked confused.

"West look down." Gillian instructed. Germany complied and stared down at… boobs?

* * *

I'll leave you there for two reasons. A. That's all I have and B. I want to. Okay so If you want mt to delve down deeper into how the two became kind of lovers let me know (so I can make something up LOL) and if you have any questions or concerns let me know! Thanks for reading


End file.
